


Thaw: After the Shower (Remixchange)

by feusgan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feusgan/pseuds/feusgan
Summary: I'm sorry that this is too short but I figured forcing it would just ruin it??





	Thaw: After the Shower (Remixchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366797) by [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou). 



Snake lit the furnace and made sure to personally tuck Hal in. They spent a solid two hours skipping between channels, the most nominal part of which was Otacon looking up shows from his childhood to see if they held up. Most were mediocre at best, but the humor in his former favorite shows absolutely held up, much to Hal's surprise and delight. He babbled out his enthusiam for Snake, who didn't really understand, but wanted to seem supportive to encourage Hal's upbeat mood. He knew next to nothing about what was on the screen most of the time, but there were a few Sci-Fi/Military shows he could probably get into, if he had the time for binge-watching. He made a point to pick up on the theme tune while finger-combing Hal's shower-damp hair and surprised him by belting it out loud in time with the TV. Hal was so caught up in joy and warmth that he didn't even punch Snake for singing off-key and "ruining the sanctity of music". The next four episodes opened with two guest stars enthusiastically singing along as loudly as they could without waking Sunny. 

Much later in the night, Otacon still shivered in bed under four or so blankets, comforters, and possibly a table runner. Hand-crocheted pastel throws over fur-lined coverlets, the heat of his husband and daughter radiating from the other side of the bed (Sunny was just old enough to open doors now, and she'd snuck into bed with her dads under the pretense of "Bad dweams"). Luckily for Hal, she and Snake were like a fireplace. Snake rolled in his sleep and slung an arm over Sunny, his hand coming to rest on Otacon's blanket pile.  
"Snake?" Hal whispered.  
"Huhmhh?" Snake whisper-mumbled  
"Thank you."  
"Snoproblem"  
"Quiet moments are so rare in his house, I just-"  
"ssssssnOOOOOOORE", snored Snake. Hal smiled fondly and maneuvered an arm out of the blanket mountain to tuck Snake in. Sunny whimpered slightly, Otacon drew her in for a one-armed hug, and she recovered immediately.  
This was it, this was normal. Letting the world be. Hal couldn't have been more grateful for near-hypothermia, if that's what it took to bring his family together.


End file.
